cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Denzel Crocker
Denzel Quincy Crocker, a.k.a. Mr. Crocker, is a gray skinned, hunchbacked man (with ears on his neck), Timmy's 40-year old fairy-obsessed teacher, and the secondary antagonist in The Fairly OddParents. At the beginning of the series Crocker is notably more fair and less fairy obsessed. He is often depicted as a seemingly insane person. He correctly suspects that Timmy has fairy godparents of his own, and is often able to tell what Timmy has wished for by the smallest, most irrelevant clue. His unshakable belief in fairy godparents leads to his being viewed as mentally ill by other adults. Whenever he mentions fairies, (mostly shouting "This must be the work of... Fairy godparents!") he spasms uncontrollably, which has been a running gag and occasionally causes him to be injured. Crocker thoroughly enjoys tormenting and failing Timmy at every opportunity; indeed, in "Dad Overboard," when Timmy goes on vacation, Crocker becomes thoroughly depressed and openly states that his life has lost all meaning without Timmy around to humiliate. Nicktoons Unite! Crocker appears as a main antagonist, and a member of the Syndicate of Evil, in Nicktoons Unite!. Crocker was summoned by Professor Calamitous and asked to join his plan in taking over the dimensions. Mr. Crocker agreed of course. He soon had Dimmsdale and Fairy World under his reign and tried to steal all the magical energy away. They were planning on stealing the energy of each dimension, create a Dooms Day Device, and then take them over. However their plan was stopped by the heroes. Crocker had made a fortress in Dimmsdale where the rainbow to the Fairy World was located, so that no one would enter the Fairy World. He himself was located at the Big Wand, where he was stealing all the energy. Crocker was wearing a golden battle suit and told that Timmy and his friends already were too late. He explained that the Doomsday Device already had enough energy. Crocker said he would rule over Dimmsdale and the Fairy World. When he is deafeated he says that they have won this round but as the Doomsday Device is ready he will rule again. Crocker flies away afterwards. Tactic The most important thing is to destroy the generators located in the corners of the platform. At the beginning of the fight Crocker will shoot orbs at you, which you can dodge or just block. They however are homing at you. The best way to get Crocker out of the air is by shooting a Ghostly Wail from Danny at him. If you don't do it in one shot and when he is low on health he will go to the middle of the stage and regain full health again. He then flies over the stage dropping some bombs. Afterwards he also summons some enemies. If you drain all of Crocker's health with the Ghostly Wail in one attack he will temporarily fly away from the screen. You now have to switch to Timmy and freeze the generators and destroy them. If you destroyed them all you move up to the next level. You basically do the same until you go to the top, where you have to do it all again. Crocker also has a new attack here. He throws a blue orb that creates a shockwave. If you break all the generators at the top you have beaten Crocker. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Mr. Crocker appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the second character in the Fairly OddParents universe represented. He was released as a time release character on the 1st of September, 2013. Bio For his entire life, Denzel Crocker, the often stressed-out (and borderline crazy) teacher has been trying to prove the existence of...FAIRY! GOD! PARENTS!!! How else could you explain why that Turner boy was still in his class for nearly fifteen years?! He's obviously trying to keep acting like a kid so he never loses them! Many of Mr. Crocker's attempts at outing Timmy as a keeper of fairy godparents have gone totally awry, often causing him to be the butt of many jokes and dismissed as completely nuts. Even his colleagues in the Evil Syndicate can't help but raise an eyebrow at his crazy schemes sometimes. Though it seemed that Mr. Crocker would have sat out the invasion caused by Pariah Dark, the presence of paranormal activity inspired him to grab his best inventions. After all, if ghosts were real, then those accursed FAIRY! GOD! PARENTS! can't be too far behind! And when Timmy shows up to try to save the day with his friends, Mr. Crocker will be there waiting for him! Wait, what's this? Mr. Crocker: : It's an F, Mr. Announcer! That story was sorely lacking!! Special Powers *None Inherently, possesses a cache of weapons designed to combat and counter magic and capture those pesky fairy godparents once and for all! *Backpack Unit contains stretchy arms and extend o fingers....stretchy arms and extend o fingers.....stretchy arms and- Mr. Crocker: Will you STOP THAT?! Nora Wakeman: ...uh, sorry. Quotes Intro *"Prepare to be schooled, kiddies! I feel some Fs coming your way!" (Intro) *"Mmm. Smell those nice freshly baked Fs!" (Intro) *"Today, Turner, the world will learn the existence of your....FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!" (Against Timmy Turner) *"What have I told you about giving me that evil look, Turner?!" (Against Timmy Turner if he's wearing his Halloween costume) *"There's NO escape, Turner! Even in that ridiculous costume!" (Against Timmy Turner if he's wearing his Alternate costume) *"...I pull that look off a lot better than you!" (Against Kimi if she's wearing her Halloween Costume) *"All grown up, but not too big for detention!" (Against Tommy Pickles) *"Magic? HA! With my special anti-magic gear, you don't have a prayer!" (Against Kyle or Tak) *"Robots? ROBOTS ARE EVIL!!!" (Against Jenny, Vega, Technus or Vexus) *"Clean yourself up, or you're getting an F for hygiene!" (Against Toph) *"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late to the party, my invite must've gotten lost in the mail!" (Against Plankton or Professor Calamitous) *"Evil Syndicate....ATTACK!" (If teamed up with Plankton and Professor Calamitous) *"Hey you! No jackhammering on the sidewalk! That's detention for you, kangaroo boy!" (Against Rocko) *"No, 'Crocker!' Mister Crocker to you, talking marsupial!" (Against Rocko if he speaks second) *"That girl is talking to that monkey. Either the water's been tainted again, or this is the work of....FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!" (Against Eliza Thornberry) *"Possessing the power of storms? Only on explanation for that: FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!" (Intro against Stormy if he speaks first) *"A talking snake! This has to be the work of... FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!" (Intro against Sanjay and Craig) Win Pose *"I give that performance an F!" (Win Pose) *"Know what's my favorite letter of the alphabet? That's right, it's an F!" (Win Pose) *"Failure must be a thing with you. F!" (Win Pose) *"Without your fairies, your carefree, cushy life....is OVER, Turner! Hahahaha!!!!" (Win Pose against Timmy Turner) *"Fool! With your magic, I will take over the world! With or without FAIRY GODPARENTS! HAHAHAHA!!!! (Win Pose against Kyle, Stormy, or Tak) *"Rolling around in the dirt? You smell like poopie! POOPIE, I SAY!" (Win Pose against Toph) *"And an extra F for mocking my voice!" (Win Pose against Rocko) *"So....this doesn't ruin my chances of getting my Christmas bonus in the Evil Syndicate, does it?" (Win Pose against Plankton or Professor Calamitous) *"Noobie. You get an F for effort!" (Win Pose against any Evil Syndicate member that appeared in Globs of Doom, but not Nicktoons Unite) Victory Screen *"Ha! Even after all this time, I've still got it!" (Victory Screen) *"F's! F's for EVERYONE!" (Victory Screen) *"Does failure come naturally to you? That's probably the only thing you should get an A+ for!" (Victory Screen) *"First, Dimmsdale. Then, I move out of my mother's basement. And then, on to FAIRY WORLD!" (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) *"You stood no chance against the Evil Syndicate! The band's finally back together!" (Victory Screen if teamed up with Plankton and Professor Calamitous) *"I must be the first teacher to ever give a marsupial a failing grade. Aren't you lucky?" (Victory Screen against Rocko) *"Such crude manners! Obviously the work of FAIRY GOD PARENTS! Or....you're probably just a rebellious, reckless, youth." (Victory Screen against Toph) Miscellaneous *"FAIRIES!!!" (Tag In) *"Oh, poopie!" (Tag Out) *"Pop quiz!" (If First to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Now the real test begins!" (If Second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" (Loss if hit with a Hard Attack) *"I will...prove that they...are....real." (Loss if hit with a Soft Attack) *"What? No! No! NO!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts * *snickers and rubs hands* (Taunt) * *robot hand thumbs down opponent* (Taunt #2) Super Brawl Crocker appears as a playable character in Super Brawl 3. This also marks the first time that a second character from The Fairly OddParents is playable in a crossover game. Denzel fights using several objects like; a liniaal, a cup of coffee and a big book. His special attack is called; Ultimate F in which he suddenly does crazy poses, like in the show, and F's appear around him. He also has two Fan characters, a boy named Winston and a girl named Penelpe. When his bar is fully charged one of them appears and they point forwards. A huge explosion of test graded F appears on the stage. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Crocker also appears as on of the many characters who can be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Gallery MrCrocker.png|Crocker as in Fairly OddParents Nicktoons Unite! Part 28 - YouTube.png|Crocker's battlesuit in Nicktoons Unite! Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Male Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Time Release Character Category:Villains